


The Red Crescent

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, He doesn't die though, I don't know I'm probably missing some stuff, M/M, Seriously He gets REALLY HURT, Tumblr Fic, angsty, hurt!Dean Winchester, i don't know what happened, well not completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started a choose what happens fic on tumblr and this is what came out, I hope you enjoy. PS if you're one of my usual readers.. this is more angsty than you're used to.. so consider this is your warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Crescent

**Author's Note:**

> For more of this and other updates find me at www.swlfangirl.tumblr.com

 

Part One

Castiel looked around the room hurriedly, checking for anything he’d left behind. He was expecting Dean back at any moment. His feet moved faster, cleaning and cleaning, hoping with every fiber of his new humanity that he wouldn’t be caught. He’d just thrown the last bit of evidence into the trash when he heard the clunky sound of heavy footsteps coming closer.

"Hello, Dean." The words spewing from his mouth out of habit, he supposed. Castiel could feel his heart racing even faster just from being in the same room with the man, and it left him a little light-headed.

"Hey, Cas. Whatchya doin in here buddy?" Castiel knew that Dean’s casual attitude was really a front for his concern and deep seated need to protect him. Sometimes he felt as if he were literally the infant in a trench coat, Dean had once joked about so many years before.

"Oh nothing, just came in for a cup of juice," he added, spotting a red smudge against the countertop. He moved quickly toward the cabinet where glasses were held and sat it down discreetly over the stain, before pouring fresh squeezed orange juice into it. When he lifted the cup to his mouth he turned, so that his back would obstruct Dean’s view of the red mark.

Is the stain,

A.) Blood

B.) Food Coloring

C.) Unnoticed by Dean, therefore unimportant.

[mishacollinsatemysoul](http://tmblr.co/mft9KGZe7yNrakU_9Rz7e3A) You’re first… pick what happens next! You have 24 hours (which I know it won’t take you) to respond! <3 Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Part Two

 

You have chosen B, Excellent choice!

Dean moved closer, an innocent smile on his face but Castiel wasn’t fooled, he knew that he’d been caught. Damn his humanity and the ability to clean things with a single thought that he no longer possessed. As an Angel he could have sanitized the whole damn room in a split second, but now he’s nervously twitching hoping that Dean doesn’t find out his secret.

"Cas, what’s that?" Dean asked, it was clear he thought he deserved an explanation. While Castiel was inclined to agree, he still didn’t want to give one.

"Oh, that.. I cut myself.. chopping something, earlier..I ‘ll get it cleaned up right away, Dean. My apologies." Castiel cursed himself for not having a more suave personality, and instead fumbling over his lies like a toddler.

Cas watched as Dean dipped his finger against the red liquid and brought it up to his mouth. Anxiety coursing through him like adrenaline after a hunt, or hunger in the morning.

"That’s not blood, Cas."  Dean said, his head hanging a little in disappointment.

"I understand that you’re concerned for me Dean, but as a human who can no longer "flit off" as you like to call it, I do still desire a small amount of privacy. This doesn’t concern you."

"Damn right it concerns me, last time you were keeping secrets from me Cas, I had to watch your body burst into a million different pieces and spent the better part of a year ganking stuff in Purgatory just to get you back." Dean’s arms moved stiffly to cross his chest, his face stubborn and his expression tired. It seemed that the man just would not cut himself a break despite the fact that Castiel was perfectly capable of taking care of himself for a few hours.

What does Castiel do next?

A.) Huff and leave the room, acting scorned that Dean would mention the past.

B.) Try to lie again, hoping this time the hunter would let it go.

C.) Tell the truth and ruin the surprise he’s been working on for months.

D.) Pray to any God who may be listening that Sam would interrupt them with details of a hunt, the job being the only thing that would distract Dean enough for him to make a break for it.

[aimeezandersupertramp](http://tmblr.co/mdfnxsJVHWNqu-zh3pdnL4A) You’re Second..You have 24 hours to respond or your turn will be forfeited to the next person I choose! <3 Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Part Three

 

You have chosen D, What does that say about you? That you make excellent decisions, occasionally, sometimes, regarding this.

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he spoke to his father in a way he hadn’t done since before Lucifer had popped out of his cage. If there was anything that could save him from this awkward moment it would be Sam Winchester, with a hunt..something to gain Dean’s focus long enough for him to rid the counter of the menacing crescent shaped stain and sneak back to his own private bedroom, his sanctuary, the one place that the hunter wouldn’t follow him.

He readied himself to stammer out his secret, figuring that anything that would or could help him, no longer cared. Thankfully, just as he began, he heard a shout from Sam calling out to his brother.

"Dean, pack your stuff.. Demonic omens lighting up the map over Ohio." Castiel let out his breath, unsure that he’d held it for that long to begin with. Maybe there was something out there that was still looking out for him. He held Dean’s gaze, fighting back the urge to smile. He knew it would be like poking a caged bear, but he couldn’t help the small amount of satisfaction that he didn’t have to spill his secret. That coupled with the fact that he’d be alone in the bunker for a few days was all the time he would need.

"We’re not done here.. .you got that?" Dean barked, Castiel nodded politely on the outside, and danced happily on the inside.

"Understood Dean."

The boys are going on a hunt, Dean should…

A.) Have car trouble thirty minutes from the bunker, forcing them both to hike back to base and surprise Castiel.

B.) Head to Ohio and gank some Demons.

C.) Call Charlie to keep an eye on Cas, poor guy just can’t take care of himself.

D.) Drag Castiel along with him, despite the fact that he’s not finished his training.

You are Third Tamara! Choose Wisely!

 

* * *

 

Part Four

 

You have Chosen D, Good Job! Dean could kiss you for giving him the idea.

Dean packed his bag, the itch under his skin not settling despite the fact that he was looking forward to the hunt. Restless, and somewhat sleep deprived he made his way down the long hall stopping just outside of Castiel’s room. He knocked on the door, and waited for a response. He heard the sound of movement, but tried not to question it. At the very least, even Cas deserved privacy in his own damn room.

Finally the door opened timidly and Castiel gave him an expectant look, his arms drooping against his sides in a way that still made Dean uncomfortable.  “Pack your shit, we head out in twenty.

Castiel looked at him, obviously confused by the sudden change of plans. “Dean, you said I couldn’t go on hunts with you until I finished my training.”

Dean smiled and have a half cocked apologetic smirk before he continued. “Well Congratulations Cas, you just graduated from Winchester Hunting Academy, with free job placement services that just so happen to coincide with demonic activity in Southern Ohio.”

Castiel crossed his arms clearly pissed that Dean wouldn’t let him be alone to do whatever freaky crap Cas was doing behind his back. His mouth drawn tight, and brows dipped down in frustration. “Fine, I will meet you at the Impala in twenty minutes.”

Dean waited until he turned around to let his lips draw up in his usual cocky smile, his feet feeling just a little lighter that he’d now be able to keep an eye on Cas. The guy was ten kinds of crazy lately, and Dean just wanted to get to the bottom of it. Sam didn’t seem to notice anything different, anything unusual, but Dean could read Cas like a book and recently there’d been far too many blank pages.

They slipped into the Impala and hit the road, stopping only twice for gas and food. Twelve hours later they finally reached Cincinnati, and although Dean was grateful for his baby, he really needed to stretch his legs. Sam quickly volunteered to check them in, probably because Castiel was still glaring at Dean from the backseat.

"I really don’t get you man, I thought you wanted to be a hunter. Hell, just a couple weeks ago you were begging me to bring you along. Now I say you’re ready, and all the sudden you’re pissed." Dean stepped around to grab his bag from the trunk, pulling it over one shoulder and sliding Cas’ over the other.

"That’s just it DEAN, you tell me I’m not ready, until it’s convenient for you to drag me along so you can watch my every move. You don’t think I’m a qualified hunter, you don’t even think I can carry my own damn bag!" The fire of anger burning hotter in Castiel’s eyes than Dean had ever seen, except maybe that one time he almost said yes to Michael. He hated that Cas was picking up habits from him, stuff like a short temper and cursing, okay he was mildly impressed with the swearing. It wasn’t every day you heard an Angel say damn.

Things are getting fired up… Dean should ..

A.) Walk away, giving Cas the space he needs to calm down a little.

B.) Prod him into being even more angry.

C.) Apologize for being so protective.

[zoewillowsmama](http://tmblr.co/mpHPjWiWdC49JFMEya7bByA) You are Fourth, Choose Wisely ! You have twenty four hours to respond or your turn is forfeited to someone else.

 

* * *

 

Part Five

You have chosen A: That’s probably best, wouldn’t want any secrets revealed in the heat of the moment.

Sam came out of the office, holding two sets of room keys. Dean’s mind started to blur a little when he realized he hadn’t thought through the sleeping arrangements. He couldn’t keep an eye on Cas if they were in different rooms, but he sure as hell couldn’t just “volunteer” to give Sam his own. Thankfully his brother was some sort of Oprah watching genius, who immediately picked up on what was going on.

"I think someone should probably stay with Cas tonight, on 3?" he said. Dean was grateful that Sam didn’t grill him about his intentions or whatever, instead giving him the chance to "lose" at rock, paper, scissors gracefully and bunk with the fallen angel like it wasn’t exactly what he wanted. He would have to do something nice for Sammy one day when they weren’t doing everything they could to survive.

Dean threw rock the first time, Sam winning with paper of course. Then they did it again for best two out of three and Dean threw scissors, as always, to which Sam countered with rock. It had become their routine, and they both knew Dean was losing on purpose. He gave his brother a small smile and a genuine look of appreciation before he turned to Cas and yelled. “Looks like I lost the toss up, guess we’re roomies tonight.”

Sam grabbed his brother’s arm quickly before Castiel got close enough to hear him. “Dude, you really should back off a little. I know you want to keep him safe, Dean, but you gotta understand he’s new to the whole human thing and he’s gotta deal with having you up his ass all the time. Can’t be easy.”

Dean stuttered a little, a slight blush when he thought of the other meaning his brother’s words could have held. “Yeah, no problem Sammy.. I’ll uh.. I’ll back off.”

He didn’t back off... but what he did was call dibs on first shower so Cas could have a few minutes to himself. Dean let the lukewarm water from the hotel drip over him, making it even easier to miss the hot pressure of the bunker showers. He washed himself thoroughly, but quickly and stepped out. Drying off with a scratchy towel hanging on the rack and pulling it tight around his waist.

That was when Dean realized that he’d left his bag outside the bathroom. Normally, with Sam it was cool .. it wasn’t like they were harboring any kind of incestuous love pulses (sorry wincest shippers) so being half naked in front of his brother wasn’t that big of a deal. But Castiel, he uh.. he wasn’t sure that was such a great idea.

Uh oh.. Dean’s trapped .. what should he do?

A.) Hold on tight to the towel as he awkwardly fumbles out to get his bag.

B.) Ask Castiel politely to grab him something to throw on from it.

C.) Put on the boxers he’d taken off long enough to slip into their shared bedroom and pull out something for himself.

[banana-luvr](http://tmblr.co/m2UFLyB9t8prxtmReKjqRuA) you are fifth! You have 24 hours to respond or your turn will be forfeited to the next person I choose! <3 Enjoy

 

* * *

 

Part Six

You chose A, Congratulations for tipping the scales of fate, and possibly gravity… who knows?

Not wanting to put on the stale underwear he’d been wrapped in for nearly two days Dean opted to take his chances. It wasn’t the biggest towel but his main bits were covered so for that he could be thankful. He would have just asked Cas for help, but the guy was probably still pissed.

He stepped out, the cool air from the room slapping against the still wet spots on his skin. Dean shivered as he hooked his head around to scope out the scene. Thankfully, Cas was turned toward the window and not facing him. He took a few timid steps slow, cautious, and as quietly as possible. He wasn’t even sure why he was sneaking around, Cas was bound to have heard the bathroom door open.

Finally, he realized he was just being stupid and walked normally over to his duffel. He lifted it up with ease and let it bounce against the creaky springs of the motel bed. His right hand clutched firmly around the thin cotton that was between Cas and his birthday suit, as he rifled through his things with the left.

He’d just managed to grab a fresh pair of boxers and a tee shirt when he heard the sound of glass breaking. His instincts kicked in and he grabbed at the 9 mil from the corner of his bag and half a second later was turned toward the door, both hands gripping the handle of his pistol.

It was when he felt the breeze in places where air shouldn’t be hitting directly, that he realized what had happened. Castiel stared, his eyes scraping over every inch of Dean’s skin with his mouth hanging open. Dean jerked his towel up from the floor and wrapped it around him, having seen the lamp busted on the table and putting two and two together, his naked ass blowing in the wind was not four.

He quickly grabbed his clothes and fled to the bathroom, unwilling to see that look on Cas’ face any longer. He dressed as fast as he could and then held tightly against the counter until he could settle the anxious energy bursting in packets of nerve endings all over his body. How was he ever going to face Cas again?

A.) He’ll politely give Cas the room, and bunk with Sam to avoid further humiliation for one night.

B.) He’ll walk out with a cocky smirk and a give em’ hell attitude, and handle it like he does everything else.

C.) He will just walk through the door climb into bed and pretend to be asleep until he actually is.

D.) He’ll hit the town and head to a bar, maybe a few shots will make things less awkward.

You’re the sixth person [buritoofsadness](http://tmblr.co/mZMf0r0QIjw1vFLejfoSY6Q), choose wisely.. You have 12 hours to respond or your turn is forfeited! Good luck.

 

* * *

 

Part Seven

 

You’ve chosen B, excellent choice. Afterall, Dean Winchester can fake his way through almost anything…. right?

Dean splashed some cool water on his face, mentally demanding that it get rid of the embarrassed blush that colored his cheeks. Thankfully, he didn’t think Cas had noticed, with those crazy blue eyes practically burnin’ a hole in a much more southern region of his body. “You’ve got this Winchester,” he tells himself as he dries it off again.

He took one more deep breath, before opening the door wide and stepping through. He wore a cocky grin, smiling wide as he spread himself out on top of his bed.

"See somethin’ you liked, Cas?" he asked, doing his best to drown out his embarrassment with false machismo. After the words left his mouth, he felt the familiar acidic taste in his throat. He swallowed it down and continued, the last thing he wanted to do was show weakness in front of the one who needed his protection the most.

Castiel was still sitting in the chair, off to the side of the room. His head buried in his hands, the familiar trenchcoat pulled around him like a damn security blanket. Dean would give anything to pop inside the guy’s head for a minute, but instead of just asking what was going on like a normal person, he found himself making yet another snide joke to deflect all the crazy thoughts runnin rampant in his mind. “Hey… my eyes are up here buddy.”

Cas felt the heat of blush on his face, he also knew that Dean was putting up his false pretenses so he wouldn’t have to deal with the awkwardness, unfortunately Castiel had no available masks to wear. He ignored Dean’s remark and instead picked his own bag up and carried it off to the bathroom. A simple “shower;” his only response.

Dean had to give the guy credit, it might have been rude as hell but he handled the situation like a pro. He slipped under the covers once he’d heard the shower kick on. His thoughts still swarming from what had happened and Castiel’s reaction. Possibly the fact that the man himself was only one thin wall away, naked, and wet crossed his mind as well.

He laid there quietly, his eyes closed tight until he heard the click of the bathroom door, and timid shy steps over to the other bed. He tried not to think about how Castiel didn’t even bother to say the usual “Goodnight, Dean.”

When they woke up the next morning the awkwardness had mostly passed, Dean no longer felt the need to compensate for his brief nudity and Castiel no longer held onto the resentment of being constantly watched. They grabbed a quick bite and some coffee at the diner down the street as they went over their strategy.

Several hours, and a surprisingly small amount of restroom breaks later, the boys sat outside a warehouse covered in demons. There were quite a few more than they expected, okay so maybe twice the amount but still.. they could take them out right?

A.) Call for backup (oh crap.. do they have backup?)

B.) Regroup, and make a new plan.

C.) Storm in, guns a blazing, all hands on deck… including Cas

D.) Insist that Cas stay in the Impala as Dean and Sam continue the family business as always.

E.) Maybe it’s time to retire… retirement sounds good right? I hear Florida is nice this time of year.

[fandomjunkie2004](http://tmblr.co/mA4kg3IAH9cT0d-L8xqwlRw) you are seventh, Choose wisely. You have twelve hours to respond or your turn is forfeited onto the next player! Thank you and Good Luck!

 

* * *

 

Part Eight

 

You have chosen D, that is an acceptable answer, Castiel should be protected at all costs… right?

 

Castiel slammed his fist against the seat where Dean’s head had been only moments before. He hated being so damn useless, hated feeling like the Winchester Brothers were taking on the world as he sat quietly on the sidelines.

 

Dean had advised him not to do countless things that had, indeed, bitten him in the ass, as Dean would say. So, Castiel had made himself a promise when he fell, bringing his brothers and sisters down with him, he vowed that he wouldn’t go against Dean’s orders. The hunter obviously had better judgement than he did himself.

 

The comforting interior of the Impala wasn’t nearly vast enough to ease his anticipation, his anxiety, the constant thoughts of what if something’s happened to Sam, or Dean. They didn’t even have backup, Cas was their backup, and they wouldn’t allow him the opportunity to fight by their side.

 

Sam had offered a brief bit of hope but when Dean knocked it down so quickly he accepted his brother’s unwavering need to protect Cas, probably grateful that the mother hen routine no longer included himself. Castiel couldn’t blame him, if he ever managed to get out from under the scrutinizing eye of Dean Winchester, he’d make a break for it as well.

 

He’d been cut off completely from his brothers, his sisters, his entire angelic family, and thankfully so. He’d not received any information via the host or what Dean loved to refer to as Angel Radio. He’d not heard the softly spoken prayers of his charge in what seemed like forever, those of which of course, he missed the most. He supposed Dean didn’t feel the need to pray to him anymore, with him constantly watching every move, he could just speak to him. Although if Castiel were honest, he missed the intimacy that those prayers brought to them, Dean was always so much more open and vulnerable with his thought than he was with his mouth.

 

It was about twenty minutes after the Winchesters left him alone that things started to get weird. He was almost half a mile from the warehouse, but he heard Dean screaming, calling out for him. Castiel grabbed his Angel Blade and ran as fast as he could toward the building, his pulse racing, and blood boiling with rage. If those demons were responsible for hurting Dean or Sam there wouldn’t be a single one left standing.

 

Castiel was in such a rush that he didn’t have time for stealthy maneuvers. Instead, slicing into every throat he could find. Thankfully, his angelic skills with a blade were still in tact. He rushed inside, covered in the blood of his enemies he searched everywhere, looking for any sign of the brothers. He heard it again… softer, weaker it seemed.

 

"Cas, don’t.. I don’t think we’re gonna make it," it might as well have been a whisper, which only furthered his panic. He felt something pulling at him, drawing him closer, he followed it into a narrow hallway. He found Dean and Sam both lying there on the floor, blood ripping out of their bodies in an amount large enough to make him even more terrified.

 

He went to Sam first, knowing it would be Dean’s wish, Despite what the hunter meant to him, he would always look out for Sam first. If he didn’t, and Dean survived… he was sure that the time of forgiveness would be at an end.  Sam seemed to be okay, he was unconscious but the blood patterns much smaller than those of his brother. He tore at the fabric of his sleeve and tied it around the wound to  stop the blood flow.

 

He then went to Dean, the bright green irises no longer showing the small flecks of light normally reflected there, and it cut through him as if it were his own blade. He did what he could to bandage Dean’s wound but it was in his chest and fairly large, and he knew there wasn’t much hope.

 

"You stupid stupid man, I could have helped, I could have kept you safe, at the very least I could have taken your place." Cas yelled at him, the tears streaming down his cheeks. The feeling of anger and resentment faded quickly and he began to beg.

 

"Dean I need to save you, tell me how to do it, Please, I’ll do anything just tell me how to save you," Castiel weeped over Dean’s body, as a flicker of hot white light glowed within the wound of his chest, obstructed from view by the flannel tightly wrapped around him.

 

It doesn’t look good, both Sam and Dean are hurt, and can be gone any minute.. What does the fallen Angel do?

 

A.) Clear his mind and remember the partial triage training that Dean taught him.

B.) Pray and hope that someone will hear him, and save the only two people in the whole damn world that matter to him.

C.) Check on Sam again, maybe he knows what to do?

D.) Declare war on Crowley and every other demon he can find until he rids the earth of them all, or joins his Winchester in (possible) death.

 

[wingsclara](http://tmblr.co/mCD8MzGdXW0dmx--E-VDOaw) you are eighth, Choose wisely. You have 12 hours ( give or take) to respond or your turn will be forfeited to the next player. Good Luck, You’re gonna need it!

 

* * *

 

Part Nine

 

[wingsclara](http://tmblr.co/mCD8MzGdXW0dmx--E-VDOaw) Sorry, but you’ve reached your time limit-(doubly) Your turn has now been forfeited. Thank you for almost playing <3

[getgeekier](http://tmblr.co/mZBmNYiXC2CEgzRTVY7Bazw) you have randomly chosen B. Excellent choice. I mean, prayer is the epitome of civilization… right? something like that.

Castiel could feel the life draining out of Dean’s body and he couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something but when he measured the odds, he once again found himself useless. So he prayed, he prayed harder than he’s ever prayed, that someone would swoop in and save the one who had given everything to save others, just one … just one more time let Dean survive.

"I don’t know if you are listening, I don’t know if you even care, but I will gladly trade places with him if that is the cost. Just please, save the righteous man. He is that, and so much more, please just one more small miracle. I know I don’t deserve it, so don’t do it for me but please he’s given everything up, his friends, his family, his soul, please don’t take his life too."

The tears were streaming harshly down his face by the time he finished. His hands shakily applying pressure, but there was so much blood, and it seemed never ending. He heard some movement from Sam but chose to stay where he was, knowing Dean had less than a moment of life left in his body, Sam would forgive him.

Castiel felt something incredibly warm under his fingertips, Dean’s body so cold everywhere else. He looked beneath his hands, and found a bright hot light erupting inside Dean’s chest and nearly wept in awe. His grace, the tiny amount he’d used to stitch the Righteous Man back together was flowing freely beneath the wound. He touched his finger to it and began guiding it through the split skin to once again put the pieces of flesh exactly where they belonged.

When nothing more than a small gash was left, he felt Dean jerk in his arms and nearly cried out in relief. Had it not taken too much of his concentration he would have, but the fear of losing his hunter was still in the forefront of his mind and he wasn’t about to let it happen just because he became overeager.

Soon enough Dean was coughing and screaming and Castiel wasn’t sure he’d ever heard a more beautiful sound. He stitched the final hole closed, perhaps by sheer will, the light having faded an inch too shy. “Consider yourself retired.”

 

Castiel just demanded that he give up hunting, what is he going to do?

A.) Mutter a resentful “okay,” with a plan to fight it more when he’s vertical.

B.) Confess his undying love, and perhaps fumble mercilessly over his words and make a complete fool out of himself, not really declaring anything.

C.) Agree, he’s getting too old for this shit. Replacing Garth as Bobby 2.0 at Hunter HQ sounds better everyday.

D.) Laugh it off, and ignore the thrill that spiked inside him when he heard the stern demand in Castiel’s deep, rough voice.

[smp06185](http://tmblr.co/mR1zv_bHTkyS_htvwdger3g) you are ninth. Choose wisely, you have 12 hours to respond or your turn will be forfeited to someone else. Good luck.

 

* * *

 

Part Ten

 

Congratulations you’ve chosen D, clearly a superb decision. You must be wise beyond your years!

Dean chuckled despite the intense amount of pain he’d been in only seconds prior. He supposed near death experiences would do that to a person, and as many as he’d “experienced.” it was hard to believe he’d ever actually croak.”Yeah, sure Cas.. and Scarlett Johansson is going to walk in the door any minute wearing nothing but a smile.”

Dean purposefully ignored the hot jolt of excitement that traveled all the way through his body when he heard Castiel’s forceful command, even though his voice was nearly broken. It was clear to see that the guy had been pretty messed up, probably because Dean made him wait outside like a child and then went and got himself hurt, he guessed he could understand that.

Sam, now being the more injured of the two rested his head against the cold concrete wall, trying to stay conscious long enough for Cas and Dean to stop eye fucking. It wasn’t looking good…

"Guys, little help here." he managed, unable and mostly unwilling to wait any longer.

Castiel and Dean both rushed to his side, heaving his large frame off the ground and positioning themselves beneath his arms.They maneuvered him to the familiar seats of the Impala, The hotel was close enough, and once inside they quickly got to work on cleaning out the cuts and gashes, sewing up the deeper ones.

Now that things have settled down, what should they do?

A.) Dean should take Cas back to their room and apologize for being a mega dick and making him wait in the car…

B.) Dean should give Cas his room back, staying with Sam is the smart choice, his injuries weren’t life-threatening but someone should be with him, just in case.

C.) Near death experience, go out and get a drink right? It’s tradition.

D.) Get an early start back to the bunker, home sweet home.

Just to circle back around, [mishacollinsatemysoul](http://tmblr.co/mft9KGZe7yNrakU_9Rz7e3A) you are the final decision maker! Choose wisely, their fate rests within your hands. (and maybe a little in mine) You have 12 hours to make your decision. Good Luck!

 

* * *

 

Part Eleven

 

You have chosen A, I couldn’t have picked better myself.

Less than twenty minutes later Sam was practically shoving him out the door, with a look that said “You better fix this,” showing clearly on his face. Dean knew he needed to apologize and he supposed the quicker was better, wanting it to be over as soon as possible. It seemed like his brother felt the same way. He cleared his throat awkwardly when he and Cas got back to their own room, knowing he should, and figuring out how to express it, were two different things.

“So, uh.. listen Cas… I’m really sorry about making you stay behind. Obviously you’re not a kid or anything, I just, ya know.. I worry about you man. And now that you don’t have to be skewered with an Angel blade, it brings up all kinds of new stuff for me to freak out over. You and Sammy are all I have left and I just want to keep you safe.” Dean felt the heat of a blush make it’s way to his face, he hated being vulnerable this way, but if anyone deserved it, Castiel was definitely the most worthy.

“So what you’re saying is that I, Castiel am somehow more worthy of life than both you and Sam?”

“What? No, I’m just saying I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Dean jerked back defensively.

“And how do you think I felt, Dean? Seeing you and Sam both lying unconscious, and bleeding out all over the floor. Do you think that because I was once an Angel that I have lost all ability to feel? Because that is not how it works. I feel just as strongly as you do. Did you know that the first prayer I uttered, was to beg to trade places with you. I would have laid my fragile human existence down in exchange for the chance for you to live just one more day, if that were the case. Do you know why that is, Dean? Why I’m willing to die for you so easily?”

Dean looked as if he’d been smacked across the face, he was sure of it. The simple thought of Castiel trading places with him, shook him deep into his core. Sure, he knew Cas was willing to die for him, hell the guy had more than a few times. Although there was something different about the way he said it this time, like there was a missing piece to the puzzle he didn’t know they were putting together in the first place. “No, I don’t know Cas.”

“It’s not because I have a death wish, I find as a human being it’s quite the opposite. I fear the end of my existence because I know it shall be the last, and that terrifies me. I do not wish to give away the last chance I have to do something good, be someone better. But, I would give that up in a single thought. if it meant saving you. Because I would have nothing to live for, no reason for being, without you.” Castiel’s gaze shifted down, his hands folded neatly in his lap and it made Dean’s skin crawl. How the hell could he even think that?

“Cas, that’s not true man. You can be anything you want, and you don’t have to be better than you are. I mean, sure you’ve made a few mistakes but we all have that’s nothing new.” Unable to go any further, Dean paused. Castiel didn’t wait.

“Dammit, Dean. This isn’t some self-loathing guilt, I’m telling you flat out, that I don’t want to live in a world where you are dead. I’m saying that I cannot live without you, and I don’t want to. I would rather die a million different days, in just as many ways, than to lose you just once more.” Castiel’s voice cracked at the end, but he managed to finish what he had to say.

“Cas,” was all he could say because, in all honesty, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. For a long time he’d known that he looked at Cas differently than he had at other guys. Despite using “we’re family.” as a use to explain it all, it wasn’t even close to the same way he felt about Sammy, and rarely ever G-rated. Originally, he’d just chalked it up to Cas’ pretty features, and ambiguous gender. Thinking back on it now, it was really pretty easy to figure out that it was deeper than the occasional, somewhat awkward thoughts and daydreams.

“Dean it’s getting late, we should sleep.” He said, eventually after the silence had worn him down.

“Yeah, we should…” Dean replied, his need to evade and avoid resurfacing quickly. However, he pushed it back down, demanding that Cas deserved better. So very timidly, and with much less finesse than he was used to, he patted the empty space beside him. He swallowed hard and gave a small, but genuine smile. “Come to bed, Cas.”

Clearly confused, Castiel tilted his head in the same way that Dean had seen all those years ago. Then, he was able to watch the realization show on his face. The small smile tugging on the gorgeous pink lips he’d been staring at for far too many years. Dean was so nervous that he was shaking but he didn’t care. Cas deserved this, and maybe he did too.

Thank you for playing, If you’d like to see this continued please like and reblog.

A.) You want another choose your own story, but a different verse.

B.) You want to continue this with one-shot really hot steamy sex scene.

C.) You’d like to play the choose what happens game with their sweet sweet love making?

D.) It was cool, but you really don’t wanna do it again?

 

Choose carefully <3 Thank you all for playing! I hope you enjoyed it!

 

 


End file.
